


The Hangover

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hangover, Multi, Nicknames, Older Characters, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yurio doesn’t really remember what happened last night. All he knows is he has one hell of a hangover, and Otabek and Minami are the caring boyfriends he needs right now.Sentence 16: “Sometimes I wish I was an ostrich so I could duck my head into the dirt to avoid your bright attitude.”





	The Hangover

What happened last night?

That is basically the only thing Yurio can remember about the previous night when he awakes, curled up under the blankets in bed. His head pounds and his eyes hurt, and Yurio just wants to sleep forever. The room is too bright even with the curtains closed, so Yurio burrows under the blankets and screws his eyes up, his stomach churning.

He remembers going to a party. It was Pork Cutlet Bowl’s birthday party, wasn’t it? Everyone was laughing and drinking—

Drinking. Is that it? Did he drink too much? Does he have a hangover right now?

“Yura?”

Groaning, Yurio hears a whisper (which still sounds too loud to his sensitive ears). He doesn’t want to move, instead muttering a stream of swearwords in both Russian and English and curling up into a ball.

“Are you awake?” It’s Minami, his voice soft as he asks a very stupid question.

He would roll his eyes, but his head hurts too much. Yurio groans.

He hears footsteps, and feels the jolt as Minami sits on the bed.

“You’ve been asleep for hours,” Minami says. “That’s one hell of a hangover, Yura.”

“I know,” he mumbles, forcing his words out.

“But I’m sure you’ll feel better by the afternoon, Yura. I’m certain you will.”

Yurio sighs, resenting Minami’s optimism. “Sometimes I wish I was an ostrich so I could duck my head into the dirt to avoid your bright attitude.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minami says, obviously rolling his eyes.

“Hey, Yura, want a cuddle?” Otabek says out of nowhere.

Normally, he would tell them to get lost. Instead, he mumbles, “Please.”

And Minami and Otabek climb into bed either side of him, cuddling their hungover boyfriend close. Yurio sighs and falls asleep with his sore head nuzzled against Otabek’s chest.


End file.
